


The brothers

by MooseInATrenchCoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Post, Gen, It's better in enochian, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseInATrenchCoat/pseuds/MooseInATrenchCoat
Summary: A supernatural poem





	

The Brothers  
Once upon a time, there lived two brothers tainted by the flames of hell. Their road is full of love and loss, hate and regret. Their innocence was lost long ago, their freedom burnt up when they were only children. Their laughs and smiles are tucked away in distant faded memories and their eyes are dull and flooded with tears. There was no hope in sight for the brothers, they still fought. They still saved people. Still hunted things. Still worked in the family business. They only had each other. Even with all the people they saved, they couldn't seem to save themselves. The brothers have run from death many times, but this time they couldn't. Now they lay side by side, as their last words escape their mouths.  
"Good night Dean"  
"Good night Sammy"


End file.
